prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Rules of RuneScape
The Official Rules of RuneScape And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine.. Chibisilver Account Shares Yes he does 2 Neo's walking into a bar, says the one to the other, can i walk in the middle? lolol 2 Chibisilvers.. owait.. Chibisilver Account Shares http://gyazo.com/b585e27060250fc1eccfe502e5d33e9f Chibisilver Account Shares First I was afraid I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong I grew strong I learned how to carry on and so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed my stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Go on now go walk out the door just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die Oh no, not I I will survive as long as i know how to love I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive It took all the strength I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high and you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me Honour Chibisilver Account Shares Scamming is bad mmkay Autoing is bad mmkay Chibisilver Account Shares Cheating is bad mmkay Hax'ing is bad mmkay Chibisilver Account Shares Luring is bad mmkay...you know, the sort of crap fed to children by Illumanti controlled Disney Cartoons Chibisilver Account Shares 2 Neo's walking into a bar, says the one to the other, can i walk in the middle? lolol ~Neo 2 Chibisilvers.. owait.. Wait...are we still taking about Runescape here...if Jagex ACTAULY enforced respect as an actual rule, about 99.9% of the playerbase would be Banhammered in half a millisecond. I checked the list myself, it was just "no swearing, no being racist, no cybering or cyberbulling" Now I can understand that, since thats sort of saying "don't be a dick", but how come they DON'T have a rule against GRIEFING...Oh Exploitable!!! Security A few bullet points linking to an XBOX HUGE essay of epic porportions about how NOT to get "hacked". Sorry skiddies, but tricking some 8 year old dumbass into telling you his password does not quailify as being a hacker, otherwise World 1 lumbridge would put "Project Chanology" to shame Useless fact: This does not cover DDoS'ing, and most of this happens over "SwiftKit" a program which Jagex APPROVED of!